Увек уз тебе - Uvek uz tebe
by Teacuppy
Summary: Видевши да скоро и нема прича на српском, одлучих се да поставим ово. У питању је алтернативни завршетак манге Наруто (за сада) - део је главне приче коју пишем на енглеском. *** Za lakšu pretragu da napišem nešto i na latinici - alternativni završetak mange Naruto !
1. Одржано обећање

**А/Н **Поздрављам другарицу **Aod4L**, због које сам се и одлучила да поставим нешто на матерњем језику. :)

**Disclaimer** – Naruto characters do **NOT** belong to me ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>1. Одржано обећање.<strong>

* * *

><p>Заједнички непријатељ је поражен, и четврти велики рат приведен крају. Али ипак, након свега што су преживели, није било завршено. Многе ствари су тек требале да се разреше.<p>

Ноћ је била тиха и веома тамна, није се осетио чак ни дашак ветра. Ваздух је био чист, и нимало тежак како би се могло очекивати у датој ситуацији. Иронично, било је и сувише мирно, а тамо где су се одмарали поприлично досадно. Било је као да се у самом овом тренутку не догађа ништа озбиљно, а најмање од свега – битка, која би могла одлучити о току будућности. Битка која поставља темељ увелико потребних промена.

Пре само пар сати, чинило се да је све у реду. Иако је био уморан, почео је да размишља о свом животу и будућим плановима. Шта ће бити након овог исцрпљујућег рата? Како ће се ствари одиграти? Мисли о пензионисању су му кратко прошле главом. Свет би остао млађој популацији и једнако способним људима, новим свежим листовима, чија права снага је тек требала да дође до изражаја. Сада су му ове мисли деловале тако нереално, очито скорашњи догађаји водили су у погрешном правцу.

После толико времена, чланови бившег Тима 7 су били уједињени, само да би убрзо поново били раздвојени. Његово срце, тек пошто је дозволио себи да га отвори и начини рањивим дозволивши себи да му опет буде стало до других, било је сломљено. Прерано је помислио како је поносан на свој тим. Поносан на њихов тимски рад, на њихову одлучност, на њихову способност да изађу на крај са било чим. Дозволио је себи да накратко заборави, да у стварности Тим 7 више не постоји, од првог тренутка када је један од њих отишао, а он покупио остатке свог другог студента после њихове прве велике битке у 'Долини Краја'. Прекасно је схватио колико су му заправо били драги.

Он је закаснио на многе ствари у свом животу препуном бола. Али та врста кашњења се у многоме разликовала од његовог честог, намерног.

Речи које је чуо пре пар сати, таман када је помислио да је све завршено и да креће на боље, нису напуштале његове мисли.

_˝Желим револуцију. Постоји само једна препрека – а то си ти Наруто.˝_

Саскеов израз лица је био врло озбиљан, и говорио је о томе колико је веровао у своју способност да оствари план, његову идеју о револуцији. Пробадајуће очи су биле пуне мржње и потиснутог бола. Оставио је чист утисак неколебљиве немилосрдности, и јаке воље за успехом.

Какаши је знао да су на прагу велике промене, било позитивне или негативне. Једно је било сигурно, након овога, више никада неће бити исто. Дрхтао је од беса, неверице и безнадеђа ситуације у којој су се нашли. Није могао да верује шта је чуо. За њега стварно није било паузе, увек се нешто лоше догађало. Искрено, све му је већ дојадило, био је исувише уморан а и припала му је мука. Мало му је фалило да остави све и оде својим путем, не обазирући се на ствари које су биле ван његовог утицаја.

Сакура је и даље била заробљена у Саскеовој илузији, у коју је заробио не оклевајући ни минут. Какаши се сећао хладне језе која је прошла његовим телом у том тренутку. То није био исти дечак којег је једном подучавао за Чунин испите, и дозволио му да наследи његову једину оригиналну технику.

Повремено испод њихових стопала се могло осетити слабо подрхтавање тла. Несумњиво битка је убрзо постајала све интензивнија, и ближила се крају. Осећао се беспомоћно.

Али код Саскеа су се десиле неке промене, ма колико мале. Иако је присуствовао његовој објави о револуцији, Какаши је одбио да потпуно поверује у његове намере, нешто му је говорило да то није цела истина, али тај глас је био веома тих и неразговетан. Саске није објаснио све детаље, али се знало да добро из његових планова неће произаћи. Он је био веома емоционално оштећен, што се и могло разумети ако су познате околности у којима је живео пре. Његово детињство је било једно од најтежих.

Али, зар није живот сваког нинџе тежак? Они се сви баве тешким послом, чија је моралност увек под знаком питања. Како било ко од њих може остати неоштећен тиме? Обичан човек би већ полудео. Та издржљивост је оно што разликује те две врсте људи. Пут нинџе је увек тежак и мрачан, препун патње. Они су предвиђени да буду оруђе које се користи за обављање дужности. И ни за шта више.

_˝Ја ћу пронаћи сопствени пут, пут без освртања назад, без кајања.˝_

Наруто…

Снажна успомена га је изненада вратила из мрачних мисли, и он се насмеја. Није ли га Наруто научио како свако ствара свој пут. Тај невероватни дечак. Али, није више био тако мали, већ је напунио 17 година, што је и више него довољно да се _шиноби_ сматра одраслим човеком. Он је био слика и прилика својих родитеља, а не само у физичком смислу. Наследио је њихову ватрену вољу и добру душу иако их никада није упознао.

Какаши се сећао многих ствари којима је присуствао у вези Нарута. Дивио се начину на који се доказао свима, без одустајања, зарадио поштовање, преживео многе недаће и упркос свему томе остао свој. Био је сигуран да нико други не би могао да прође кроз сличне ствари па ипак постане тако добродушан и невероватно јак. Био је поносан на њега. Наруто је научио најважнију лекцију тако брзо, наследио је ставове младог Обита што је Какаши једино и хтео да проследи, једина ствар која му је била важна свих ових година, закон по коме је живео - _Заштити своје пријатеље и ближње особе најбоље што знаш. Никада их не узимај здраво за готово._ Најнепредвидивији студент, геније на свој начин, са највећим срцем, један једини на овом свету. Наруто је био доказ да није био потпуно неуспешан учитељ.

Што се тицало истине о Обиту, Какаши је одлучио да то пусти да се слегне. Знао је да ће временом научити да прихвати све. Било му је јако драго што је барем имао прилику да се опрости са њим на пријатељски начин. Све је то било могуће захваљујући Наруту. Напокон је добио осећај закључења свог дугог и болног периода живота. Шаринган му неће недостајати, толико је имао времена да установи. Црвено око било је корисно, штавише било је вредан дар којег ће се увек сећати, али сада ће користити сопствену снагу, и имаће веће резерве чакре. Такође, више неће бити потсетника прошлости. Једно поглавље живота је било свакако завршено, а несумњиво ускоро следи још један завршетак.

Наруто је вероватно био њему најдража особа, и учинио би све да га заштити. Без и трунке оклевања би жртвовао свој живот за њега. Превише му је дуговао, а поред тога Наруто је заслужио да не изгуби веру у њега, веру да ће изаћи из овога као прави победник. Још једном. То је све што је желео.

Сећао се како у прошлости није много марио за њега. Није поштовао последњу жељу свог преминулог ментора, није заштитио његову највреднију заоставштину. Допустио је да његово једино дете пати, и сналази се практично само у свету мржње. Срце му се болно стегло. Истина, и сам Какаши је био тада дете од четрнаест година, заузет испуњавањем дужности, веома депресиван и са многим другим проблемима, али ипак је требао да начини и најмањи покушај да нешто промени. Није постојао тај изговор који би био вредан помена, нити који би могао да оправда његово понашање у прошлости. Како је могао да му окрене леђа док су га грађани малтретирали и психолошки злостављали, и сада мисли да има право да осећа забринутост за његову добробит, иако није учинио ништа да спречи његову патњу. Пре је било довољно убедити себе да заправо не зна шта се дешава, а у овом тренутку је то поново желео. Очајнички. Само што је то било немогуће.

Мржња тренутно побеђује. Увек она – као једина константа у животу. Превише често и без доброг разлога.

Сада проблем више није био у Кјуби-ју. Али он никада и није био прави проблем.

Ствари које највише повреде су увек проузроковане због непотребне окрутности других људи. Људи који не разумеју и који су уплашени, људи који само траже изговор да ослободе своје незадовољство и бес, људи који увек чезну за новцем, моћи и контролом – они су увек гладни а никада за храном, они су увек окружени људима иако немају жеље да их разумеју и ти људи не умеју да осећају. Дакле, у стварности се све догађа кроз утицај људи који не умеју да искрено опросте, осећају љубав и саосећају са другима и људи који не умеју никада да логички размисле.

Али ко је онда био право чудовиште?

Малени дечак без утицаја над сопственим животом? Чији је једини злочин био тај што носи древну лисицу у себи.

Курама чија је природа једноставно била таква? А људска очекивања и страхови начинили још горим. Кјуби никада није био остављен на миру, увек заробљиван због своје моћне чакре.

Повређени људи који нису у потпуности схватили ситуацију? Иако је њихов страх и мржња била донекле разумљива, њихово понашање је било неопростиво. А иронично тај напад на Коноху пре седамнаест година није ни био од старне Кјуби-ја.

Али да ли је онда ипак Обито крив за све? Дечак који је у почетку по свему био као Наруто и имао потенцијал да израсте у невероватног шинобија, али је нажалост прошао кроз многе недаће а такође био и окрутно изманипулисан.

Па после свега прави кривац се не може тако лако идентификовати. Али увек се најгоре ствари догађају због људског утицаја. И њиховог једнаког потенцијала за добро и лоше, љубав и мржњу.

Ко би рекао да ће онај мали дечак који је преживео толико тога, сада постати особа коју сви препознају и диве јој се, угледају се на њу. Наруто је чак и успео да се спријатељи са Курамом, отелотворењем мржње, и зарадио његово поштовање. Његов потенцијал за добро је био неисцрпан, или се тако чинило. Сазрео је, развио се у јаког ратника али и прелепо људско биће. По много чему је и даље био наиван, али то га је чинило јединственим и тако вољеним. Његов начин живота је доказао да заиста добијеш оно што дајеш, и истакло је колико је битно даш све од себе.

Узумаки Наруто...његово име је постало тако познато, и скоро је могло заменити реч пријатељ, као да су синоними. То име је сада људима доносило наду. Која супротност са његовом прошлошћу када су људи били срећни да га више не виде и не чују. Данас је он био инспирација, идеал ка коме се тежи. Он је био кључ за позитивне промене. Сада је била прилика да покаже да је заиста мислио шта је говорио, и да искористи свој велики утицај како би успоставио трајан мир у свету.

Све за шта је вредно радио би могло сада пропасти јер је један дечак одлучио да жели да буде бог. Какаши то није могао да допусти, без обзира на све. Али се осећао бескорисним, а знао је да и јесте у суштини тако. Само што само то сазнање, није нимало олакшало његову ситуацију. Насмејао се мало када се сетио колико је понављало како је важно да се пронађу скривена значења у било чему, а он сам није успео да закључи како ће се неки догађаји одиграти.

Сећао се како поред свог и Сакуриног изненађеног и љутитог погледа после Саскеове изјаве, Наруто је у истом тренутку био тих и имао смирен израз лица. Показивао је како је све време знао шта га чека и да има потпуно поверење у сопствене способности, да има вере како ће ствари доћи на своје место.

Његов став му је говорио колико га је већ Наруто превазишао у свему, а не само по снази. Он је био једини који може допрети до Саскеа, и вратити га на светло. Познавали су један другога најбоље, чак и сувише добро. Обоје су искусили ту бол самоће из детињства која их је некако још више повезала.

Какаши је говорио себи да ће све бити у реду, мисли су му се враћале на последње речи које му је Наруто упутио:

_˝Не брини Какаши-сенсеј, обећао сам Сакури да ћу га спасити, требао би до сада да већ познајеш мој одабрани пут, ја увек одржим своја обећања – то је мој нинџа пут˝_

Држао се тих речи као да му је сопствени живот зависио од тога.

...

Сакура се пробудила са дрхтавицом. Ноћна мора је била као неко лоше предсказање. Радило се о давно заборављеној успомени из млађих дана. Било је разумљиво што сања о својим друговима, бившим тимским колегама.

Какаши је одговорио њеном упитном погледу: '' Наруто и Саске сада воде подледњу битку''

Сакура је била мирна у првим тренуцима пошто је то чула, те је наједном скочила са места и јурнула у жељеном правцу. Међутим Какаши је успео да је задржи: ''Где си кренула? Шта мислиш да урадиш?''

''Идем тамо, спречићу их, морам, не могу поново да будем потпуно бескорисна'', очи су јој биле сузне али одлучност искрена.

''Знаш врло добро као и ја, да ми ту ништа не можемо да урадимо. Само можемо да чекамо. Знам колико је тешко''

''Можемо барем покушати'' , наставила је тврдоглаво али су јој колена клецала и глас јој је промукао. Знала је да нема сврхе наставити ову расправу.

Какаши је био у праву. Могу само чекати. Могу само веровати у Нарута. Могу се само надати чуду. Поново, све је било у његовим рукама и победиће упркос свему. Мора.

...

Земља се тресла, мале експлозије су све више биле осетне на тлу испод њихових стопала. Какаши није знао колико је времена прошло, али је успео да скупи нешто чакре. Подигли су се и похитали ка једином месту где би њих двоје могли да буду. Упркос свему, то се могло очекивати. Отишли су на место судбине, где је све кренуло. Саске је колико и Наруто ипак сентиментално биће, као и већина људи, само што се тај сентимент разликује код свих.

И даље није било ветра, али је ваздух постао гушћи сваким кораком ближе. Ниједна звезда се није показала, као да су одбиле да обасјавају пут док било који конфликт траје. Слика је сама по себи била некако магична. Зора се ближила и први зраци сунца су се скоро могли осетити у ваздуху.

Низ лица им се сливао хладан зној, на оба се одазирала брига. Страва их је испуњавала док су трчали колико су брзо могли. После највеће експлозије, тло се раздвајало. Они су се на тренутак укочили у месту док им је мислима пролазило још једно обећање које је Наруто дао. Ниједан се није усудио да крене непосредно после тога. Ово старо сећање их је тешко погодило.

...

_''Саске, да ли си успео да ми прочиташ мисли? Да ли разумеш да када се ти и ја будемо борили, обоје ћемо умрети''_

_''Понећу терет твоје мржње и умрети с тобом. И даље не одустајем од тебе, али ако се најгоре ипак деси, барем онда ја нећу више бити Кјуби, а ти нећеш бити Ућиха, и моћићемо да се разумемо у следећем животу''_

...

'Само да не буде опет касно. Жао ми је за сваки пут када сам закаснио. Жао ми је што нисам учинио више за тебе. Нисам сигуран да бих могао поднети још један губитак, поготово твој.

Наруто, не смеш да ме напустиш и ти, не након свега што си постигао. Натерао си ме да верујем у тебе, и сада желим да те видим како остварујеш свој сан. Помоћићу ти са било чим. Обећавам да ће овог пута бити другачије, ти само мораш да и даље постојиш и будеш свој.'

'Имаћу вере у тебе до самог краја, па и након тога.'

_'Знам да ћеш бити добро.'_

Какаши је понављао то, и на тај начин желео да речи учини што реалнијим.

...

Када су напокон стигли на бојиште, њихове наде су се потпуно угасиле. Земља је била разрушена, статуе лежале у пуно нових делића на земљи. Нису више стајале поносито обележавајући почетак нове ере. Ере која је требала да значи завршетак ратова, уједињење кланова и оснивање новог села где су људи заштићени. Интересанто је то, да је та последња битка између Мадаре и Хашираме заправо обликовала и судбине његова два студента.

Иронично, њихова изубијана тела лежала су на остацима руку оснивача Конохе, и на први поглед правиле Знак Помирења.

Није осећао ни трунку животне енергије код њих, нити чакре. Осетио је како му се срце болно грчи. Пустио је бешчујни јецај и сузе које су преливале све његове емоције. Болело је. Болело је неиздрживо.

Није се чак ни питао зашто је Курама био ту, као и све остале репате звери. Онда је убрзо схватио да је вечна илузија прекинута.

Послао је Сакуру да помогне осталима који ће се убрзо пробудити из сна. Биће потребно што више медицинске пажње. Његово држање је било такво да није било места за протест. Послушала га је и отишла у тишини.

Наруто је успео. Заштитио је људе. Такође је испунио сва обећања, вратио је свог пријатеља, судећи по његовом насмејаном лицу. Али цена је била превелика. Он више није био ту. Обоје су мртви. Нису се померали, само су тако лежали као да су заправо заспали. Њихова крв, просута на месту недостајућих удова, црвена течност живота, сада је украшавала њихова беживотна тела и формирала изглед руку које су држале једна другу. Сама слика као да се ругала целој ситуацији. На Нарутовом лицу се могла видети још једна емоција – олакшање. Отишао је срећан, заједнио са најбољим пријатељем, баш како је и сам предвидео.

_'Проклета била твоја обећања!'_

Његове руке су прошле кроз златну косу, сада упрљану. Пожелео је да види плаве очи још једном. Није успео да потисне тугу која га је обузимала нити бес. Више од седамнаест година није заплакао, и тај ланац се сада завршио. Скинуо је маску и метални чеони заштитник, приближио се Нарутовој глави и положио први и последњи пољубац на његово чело: _''Буди напокон са својом породицом. Никада те нећу заборавити.''_

Део њега се управо угасио. Прекасно је схватио све. Колико му је тај импулсивни идиот заправо значио. Неочекивана али и бескорисна мржња га је обузела. Није желео да гледа у Саскеово тело, плашећи се горе реакције.

Није се овако осећао после њихове прве борбе на овом месту. Био је забринут и разочаран у Саскеа што га није послушао. Болело га је што није успео више да му помогне. Када је први пут нашао Нарутово повређено тело у 'Долини Краја' требао је да зна да од Саскеа морају да одустану. Али Наруто га је увек уверавао да ће га спасити без обзира на све, и он је попустио и веровао у његове речи до самог краја. Делио је његову наду. Чак и тада је био више разочаран у самог себе него било шта друго.

Овога пута, за све је био крив само Саске. Какаши није био познат по личним замеркама нити по томе да емоционално реагује на било које догађаје, али сада се неочекивано нашао на непознатој, неистраженој територији. Није му било важно што је и Саске погинуо, никада му неће опростити. Дрхтао је од силних емоција које су кључале у њему.

_'Проклето било све!'_

Наруто је одржао обећања, мада нова никада више неће направити као ни нове успомене.

Борио се за признање и добио га је. Хтео је постане Хокаге – и само га је званична титула делила од тога.

Борио се за свог пријатеља и није га напустио.

Борио се да спаси свет и победио је.

Зашто се онда Какаши осећао као да су изгубили и да је његов свет уништен.

У сваком случају то више није било важно. Нарутове жеље су сада биле само бледи ехо који одзвања успоменама његових пријатеља. Пријатеља, који ће га се увек сећати и чувати близу срца. Његова ватра неће бити угашена и нестати у ноћи.

**_Он ће живети и даље._**

...

Чиста физичка ицрпљеност га је напокон стигла, и помешајући се са емоционалном била је довољна да га доведе до губитка свести. Можда је полако падао и у кому. Није га више било брига.

Како су му се очи затварале, бацио је још једном поглед ка златокосом момку и полако пустио да га црнило обузме. Овога пута није био сигуран да жели поново да се пробуди.

...

Нажалост, није приметио како га посматра другачије црно око, које је напокон одавало топле емоције.

* * *

><p><strong>АН **Хвала на пажњи :) Оставите коментар !

ПС. ХАХАХА – све делује много смешније када се пише на српском !


	2. Пут искупљења

**2. Пут искупљења**

* * *

><p><em>Неко време раније...<em>

Поново су се нашли на старом месту - 'Долини Краја'. Наруто и Саске су интензивно гледали један у другог. Упркос ранијем понашању, Саске је због неког разлога био невољан да почне. Изгледало је као да су остале још неке ствари да се расправе. Наруто је стајао на врху статуе, тачније на Хашираминој глави и посматрао Саскеа смиреног али намрштеног израза лица. Неке горке успомене су се вратиле.

Пре више од четири године, борили су се овде и Наруто није успео да га спречи да оде. Болело га је да призна, али Наруто је схватио да је тада Саске био у праву, када је рекао да никада неће разумети бол губитка породице јер је никада није ни имао. Али сада је било другачије, Наруто је проживео доста тога за ових пар година, и врло добро је научио тачно колико тако нешто боли. То шупље место је и даље било унутар њега, и никада неће у потпуности бити испуњено. Џираија му је био као отац кога никада није имао, и упркос његовим многобројним лудим тенденцијама, Наруто га је волео безусловно. Такође је искусио ту јаку жеђ за осветом. Она је била као најгори отров, све обузимајућа зависност у којој се било која особа може лако изгубити. Али, у част жељама његовог кума, Наруто је изабрао другачији пут. И то се вишеструко исплатило.

''Знао сам да ћеш доћи овде, изгледа да ти ипак значи нешто'', Наруто је прекинуо тишину, ''Овог пута нећу изгубити, поготово не од особе која чак и не разуме право значење речи Хокаге''

''Никада нисам рекао да ми ово ништа не значи, а раније сам рекао како мене није брига за туђе мишљење, моје разумевање о томе шта је Хокаге је потпуно другачије, и кључ је праве Револуције '', Саске је хладно наставио, ''Допусти да ти објасним шта подразумевам тиме.''

И тако је Наруто слушао.

''Итачијева судбина ме је довела до овог одговаора, он је натеран да носи терет таме, да буде криминалац, издајник, и тиме што је држао све то у себи, он је био шиноби који је заштитио Земљу Ватре и своје село – Коноху. Све то док је остајао у сенци мржње.

Он је био прави Хокаге, не особа која је била призната од стране свих, него особа која је могла да издржи сву ту мржњу.

Напокон сам разумео колико је пуно волео своје село и земљу, толико да је отишао тако далеко како би могао да је заштити. Али мој брат је учинио једну грешку – оставио је мене живог, а ја се разликујем од њега.

Ја више немам породицу, сваки члан ме је на неки начин издао. Остао сам сам. Можда је тако било и суђено.

Сам сам спреман да носим сву мржњу, и решим све неправилности овог система. Ја ћу да будем судија и ја ћу извршавати пресуде, присилићу све да остану уједињени против заједничког непријатеља – мене.

Хокаге о коме причам је особа која ће упалити сву таму која произилази из главних земаља и села, и особа која из тог пепела гради нешто боље и преживљава без обзира на све.

Ја ћу избрисати црну прошлост како бих могао почети све испочетка, и сви ћемо имати нову чисто белу будућност. Елеминисаћу све људе који су ми имало значили у прошлости. Наруто ти си једини остао, и твоја крв ће бити последњи спомен у част мог брата.''

Наруто није могао да верује шта чује, ''Ниси ништа разумео! Ниси схватио за шта је твој брат живео уопште! Постоје ствари које нико не може урадити сам, последња битка у овом рату је то показала. Поред тога, све што знам научио сам од људи из мог живота. Када погрешиш, подигнеш се и смислиш шта да урадиш следеће. Из грешака се учи! Нико нема право да узме правду у своје руке, нити да почне испочетка као да ништа није било. Мораш да се суочиш са последицама својих животних избора, и искупиш се некако.'''

Саскеов израз лица се није променио, ''Не, ја сам једини који ово може да уради, једини који има право. Сада имам довољно велику моћ да преузмем контролу, такође могу да нађем пут до бесмртности, тако да могу заувек да будем овде и пазим на ствари, пазим да се болна прошлост никада више не понови!''

Хладна језа је пролазила Нарутом док је упијао све Саскеове речи. Имао је лош осећај упркос његовом ранијем оптимизму. Али мали глас који је био присутан у његовим мислима говорио му је да није све као што изгледа. Приметио је мали знак страха у Саскеовом погледу.

Обећао је Нагату, да ако прави мир постоји он ће га наћи. Али што му је било важније од било чега другог, обећао је себи себи, да ће спасити свог пријатеља из те таме која га је гутала сваким даном све више. Саске је био важан део његовог света. Његова прва веза коју је начинио. Саске је постао његов циљ, и на неки начин био заслужан за све што је достигао до сада. Никада није себи допустио да поклекне, гурао је напред, тренирао више, све са њим као главним фокусом. И пошто су делили ту бол самоће кроз коју су обоје прошли у детињству, Наруто једноставно није могао да допусти Саскеу да се врати и остане тамо – у тим сећањима из пакла. Такође је обећао Итачију да ће наћи начин да помогне његовом млађем брату, без да га убије. О томе није хтео ни да мисли.

Али Наруто се сећао и последњих речи које је упутио Саскеу када су разменили ударце на брзину. Обећање да ће умрети заједно.

...

Речи нису биле довољне да убеде Саскеа да промени планове. Па су борбу започели.

...

Било је очигледно да се Наруто суздржава. И даље се у тајности надао да ће Саске одустати.

Битка се наставила. Била је потпуно другачија од оних првих којима су присуствовали када су били клинци. Ово није била борба у сенкама између искусних убица, када су се обе стране трудиле да преваре једно другог салбијим техникама и паметном стратегијом. Ово је био сукоб између двојице нинџи који су били на нивоу богова. У томе није било ничег суптилног. Ваздух је био препун експлозија, обојица су користили огромне количине чакре, без обзира на то што су пре само пар сати победили демона.

Ово је био дуел између две супротне идеје али и између два пријатеља који су се познавали веома добро. Међутим, то сада није имало великог значаја јер је Саске био убеђен у своју победу и искрено веровао да је његов пут најбољи. Саске такође није пропустио прилику да се руга Нарутовим и даље присутним осећањима усамљености, као ни прилику да искористи чакру свих репатих звери које је имао у заробљеништву и усаврши Сусана. Наруто је убрзо схватио да мора да се уозбиљи. Његова једина шанса је била да искористи сву природну енергију коју је Курама сакупио.

Битка је постајала све интензивнија, и убрзо су се обојица нашли доле. Међутим, Наруто је и даље био одлучан да се бори. Та одлучност је била једина ствар која га је одржавала у животу.

Борба се свела на размењивање песнца. У једном тренутку Наруто се нашао на земљи, и чекао је тај завршни ударац. Упркос Саскеовом хладном погледу и последњим речима ''Збогом, мој једини . . . пријатељу!'', Наруто је ипак приметио то кратко оклевање у њему пре него што се у последњем тренутку одбранио. Као да је Саске дубоко у себи желео нешто друго.

Њихов последњи судар је проузроковао највећу експлозију до сада, и оставио их је обојицу изубијане и непокретне на земљи. Без чакре, без руку и без могућности да наставе, полако су умирали заједно.

...

Наруто се први пробудио, и није знао колико је времена прошло. Схватио је да су обоје изгубили много крви, и да ће вероватно обоје умрети ускоро. Гледајући Саскеово мирно али прогоњено лице, потсетило га је да морају решити њихове размирице што пре.

Очи су им се среле, Саске је знао да је игубио.

''Видим да си напокон повратио свест'', упитао га је Наруто. Био је већ јако уморан и просто желео да што пре затвори очи. Ипак је постојала нека граница његове издржљивости. Али ово је последња ствар коју мора да уради и коју је себи одредио као неопходну. Полако се потпуно окренуо ка њему, иако га је болело.

Саске је био видно изненађен. Очигледно није очекивао да ће Наруто већ будан. Али то није смело да га изненади. Једна ствар коју је добро знао о свом пријатељу била та да је он невероватно одлучан и издржљив. Просто му је дошло да се смеје целој ситуацији.

''Онако је како изгледа, изгубили смо доста крви и умрећемо'', Наруто је наставио јер је Саске и даље ћутао. Али у том тренутку Наруто је напокон схватио његове праве намере. Саске је желео да умре на овај начин, зато га је и присилио на борбу. Није му се то свидело. Осетио је још нешто, што није успео да у потпуности разуме.

_'Нећу то допустити!'_

Саске је већ заборавио на своје пријашње планове, који сада више нису били важни. Желео је ово, само што се у исто време и плашио. То никада неће признати на глас. Јел ће Наруто одржати обећање? Али није био сигуран да искрено жели да се то деси.

'''Зашто си све ово урадио? Само да би ме спречио да остварим нешто што би могло да помогне у будућности?'', морао је да зна, ''Имао сам довољно велику моћ за све, али ти...на крају ниси ни покушао да ме убијеш. Зашто? Након свега што се десило, зашто си се још увек занимао мноме? Одговори ми!''

Наруто се насмејао мало, '''Сада када твоје тело више не ради, чини ми се да ти уста то лепо надокнађују. Требало би да си до сада већ научио – ти си ми пријатељ.''

''То си већ једном рекао. Шта тачно подразумеваш под речи - пријатељ?'', једноставно је морао да зна. Саске није имао ниједног, нити је желео да буде некоме пријатељ. Али је ипак знао да су он и Наруто најближи пријатељи. То је био један од разлога што је одлучио да овако заврши.

Наруто се у себи питао како да објасни. Ни сам није у потпуности разумео своје разлоге, '''Искрено немам једноставан одговор, када те видим како сам носиш толики терет и говориш како желиш да будеш сам и тако наставиш . . . некако ме боли. Осећам толику бол да једноставно не могу да те оставим самог, без обзира на то шта бих морао да урадим, без обзира на то шта си до сада учинио. Мада изгледа да смо данас ту бол расули по целом овом месту.'', Наруто је покушао да се насмеје али није успео.

Саске је био без речи. Срце му је болно куцало. Наруто је поменуо исти онај осећај који је он покушао да сахрани дубоко у себи. Одувек је знао да је Наруто усамљен и да пати, баш као он сам. Био је омражен од стране свих грађана, радио је много глупих ствари само да би га неко приметио и казнио. На почетку није га много занимао, али убрзо је и он почео да саосећа са њим и његовим болом. Када је видео колико очајнички жели да се повеже са људима, потсетио га је о његовој породици коју је изгубио. Саске је сматрао себе слабим, па је тренирао пуно како би могао да нађе брата, којег је мрзео али којег се и плашио јако. Када је био смештен у тим 7, поново је била слика породице испред њега. Био је сведок Нарутовом убрзаном напредовању, и упркос томе што му се дивио, постао је и љубоморан. Наруто је увек имао ту унутрашњу снагу која га је спречила да поклекне у најтежим тренуцима, која је Саскеу недостајала. Осећања су се помешала, и није желео да их призна. Наруто је био његов саиграч, друг, али и бледа слика брата који је увек корачао испред њега. На крају је одлучио да ће му Наруто бити ривал, а о искреним осећањима дивљења никада неће причати. Као ни о великој захвалности што га је после свега сматрао пријатељем.

Али сада га је себично повредио. Ни један план није био вредан слике коју је сада посматрао. Једину особу до које му је било стало, повукао је са собом.

...

Наруто поново није знао колико је времена прошло, али њихова ситуација није била промењена. Изненадио се када је чуо те речи из Саскеових уста, речи за које никада није веровао да ће их чути.

''Признајем, изгубио сам'', први пут Саске се искрено насмејао.

'''Идиоте, ово није била борба која треба да се победи или изгуби, ово је било између два пријатеља. Рекао сам да ћу те вратити на прави пут. Касније долази права борба.''

''Наруто, прихватио сам те, онај вечни круг мржње би требало да се завршио сада. И ово може бити Револуција на неки начин. Познавајући тебе, ти ћеш преживети ово и када умрем прекини илузију, нека Какаши узме Ринеган, мислим да ће он дефинитивно моћи да га користи.''

''Знао сам, ово је у ствари био твој план, зар не?''

Нешто није било у реду, Наруто није био сигуран да може да прихвати такав исход. Није желео да настави без Саскеа. Обоје или нико.

'''Зашто не бисмо обоје сада прекинули спел? Пустимо њима да одлуче шта ће радити после, ми смо своје обавили. Обећао сам ти да нећеш више бити сам, у то спада и умирање. Знаш већ да ми је стало и до тебе, можда и више него до било кога другог. Не знам зашто је мисао о томе како те губим, невероватно болна. Одувек сам замишљао твој повратак кући, и надао се да ћу те видети срећног. Поред жеље да те поштено испребијам наравно.''

Обоје су се насмејали.

Наруто није знао шта га је спопало да се тако отвори, али очајне ситуације су захтевале очајне мере, ''Мени је драго што поново видим свог старог доброг пријатеља, и то ми је сада довољно да будем срећан. Па хајде онда да прекинемо спел, и одемо заједно даље. Нађимо мало мира. Искрен да будем, ја сам веома уморан.''

Саске је био препун емоција. Није успео да нађе речи којима би све то показао. Чиме је заслужио таквог пријатеља, није знао, али му је било драго. Плашио се да умре сам. Схватио је да је на крају био ништа више и ништа мање – до велике кукавице.

Није успео да спречи једну сузу која му се сливала низ леви образ. Та једна кап је била довољна и рекла је Наруту све што је било прећутано. Наруто је у том тренутку напокон упознао целог Саскеа, и успео је да га убеди. Или је тако мислио.

''У реду, хајде да то урадимо''

Насмејали су се један другом, и великим напором спојили шаке како би формирали знак помирења и на тај начин прекинули илузију у којој су још увек били заробљени остали. Једино што су после тога могли да раде јесте да чекају да их црнина прогута.

Међутим, Наруто се сетио да у њему постоји још један живот. Није желео да га повуче са собом. Курама се променио на боље, и Наруто је знао ако га ослободи, да неће правити невоље.

Саске је приметио неку чудну атмосферу али пре него што је стигао било шта да пита, огромна црвена чакра излазила је из Нарута и формирала се у облик лисице близу њих. Након тога две половине Кјубија су се спојиле у целину. Последње што је чуо од Нарута било је да не брине, и да ће га сачекати. Са тиме је он затворио очи и престао да дише. Ово није било предвиђено. Саске није очекивао да заправо присуствује његовом одласку. Претпоставио је да ће он сам први умрети. Али сада, био је у паклу. Шта је то урадио? Затворио је очи док га је цела реалност ситуације погодила снажно. Осећао је како му срце све слабије лупа. Саске је знао, и да има прилику да преживи, не би му значила много. За њега више није било сврхе, није више имао никога на свету, ни за шта да живи. Јединој особи коју је иоле волео, приредио је смрт. Док Наруто који је имао и више него довољно разлога да живи, вољно се одрекао свега како би био са њим. Саске је знао да не заслужује ни најмањи део од онога што је добио. Ако је имао и било какве сумње око тога шта треба да учини следеће, све су се оне разбиле када је угледао призор пред собом. Гледао је у Какашијево лице.

Џонин се појавио ни од куда, и Саске је увидео да га он није приметио. Али ништа га није могло припремити на то шта види. Његова маска је била спуштена, а чеони заштитник склоњен. Он је дрхтао и плакао. Саске није мислио да ће икада видети Какашијево лице, али што је важније, никада није мислио да ће га видети тако потрешеног. Из њега је излазила некаква неописива туга, другачија од оне која би се могла очекивати у таквој ситуацији. Вероватно да ни сам сребрнокоси џонин није разумео праву природу својих осећања. Те топле емоције су се осликавале врло јасно на његовом лицу, било је то нешто што ни са чувеном маском не би могао да сакрије. Што је већа љубав коју осећаш према некоме, утолико те више боли када тог неког изгубиш. Саске је то малопре научио, а Наруто је вероватно био једина преостала особа коју Какаши сматра драгом.

Какаши се убрзо онесвестио и није приметио да је посматран.

Саскеа је било срамота самог себе. Кајао се због свега. Изабрао је погрешан начин да оствари своје итекако себичне планове. Знао је шта му је једино остало да учини. Сакупио је довољно чакре, за свој одабрани пут искупљења. Такође је одлучио да остави опроштајни поклон Какашију, који ће му сигурно бар једном затребати. То је била његова лична мера заштите за свог пријатеља. Надао се да ће му Наруто опростити за ово, последњи пут.

...

Када се се Какаши још једном пробудио. Благо речено, био је изненађен. Ту је био Саске који је веома живо гледао у њега. Мржња га је изнова испунила. Без обзира на то што је Саске деловао сасвим другачије. Сада је био веома сличан њему. Имао је очи које нису скривале бол и кривицу коју осећају.

''Какаши, молим те побрини се за њега.Он неће разумети. Буди увек уз њега.''

После пар тренутака потпуне тишине, шапнуо је док му се последња суза сливала низ лице,

''Жао ми је због свега и не очекујем опроштај. Али молим те се побрини да Наруто разуме моје разлоге касније. Знам да је теби све јасно.''

Ринеган ће ипак послужити још нечему. У том тренутку више није могао да га мрзи. Сажалио се на свог некада врло талентованог новог студента, опростио му је за све и рекао збогом. Одлучио је да је најбоље да се прави исход ове битке не зна.

Чуо је тихо '_збогом_' и _'__**Rinne-tensei no jutsu**__'._

Сада ће поново имати Нарута у свом животу. Без обзира шта ће се десити следеће, он је био захвалан на томе. Поново ће гледати и те живе плаве очи. Надао се најбољем.

За сада је имао још обавеза, и дуг пут пред собом.

* * *

><p><strong>АН** Хвала на пажњи ! **:)**


	3. Повратак кући

**A/Н **Нешто су измењена претходна поглавља.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Повратак кући<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ово се заправо не догађа...<em>

Сакура је журила ка старом бојишту, где су се пре само пар сати борили у четвртом великом рату. Трчала је дo места где су људи пoчели се буде. Излазили су из чаура које су их oбавијале и нестрпљивo чекале да упију сву живoтну енергију. Срећoм чарoлија је пoништена, Нарутo је успеo да приведе рат крају, уз пoмoћ свих пријатеља, кoлега и људи кoји су верoвали у њега иакo га никада нису упoзнали. Ујединио је све нације, и доказао да је заиста најјача снага постигнута када људи раде заједно и помажу једни другима.

Кo би рекаo да ће тај мали, жгoљави, прегласни дечак да израсте у oвoг згoднoг плавoг мoмка, вредног дивљења, правог пријатеља којег сада више нема. Сакура се трудила да не мисли o тoме шта је управo видела. У свoм живoту, мнoге сузе је пустила за Саскеoм, и сада ништа oд њега није дoбила, дo oве неoписиве бoли. Тврдила је да га воли, а у стварности га није ни познавала. Сада више није била ни сигурна како је успела да га толико заволи. Претпоставка је била та да су се површна осећања временом развила у нешто више, али то никада није смело постати ова једнострана опсесија.

Саске није заслужио њене сузе. Пгрешној особи је поклонила све, па и најискреније емоције.

Кајала се због свега. На првом месту је био Наруто. Није се потрудила ни да му упути пар опроштајних речи.

И тако су се зачули нови јецаји.

Осећала се као губитник. Патетично. Није научила најбитнију лекцију коју је Какаши-сенсеј толико понављао, _'Заштити пријатеље'_. Била је разочарана у саму себе.

...

Сада је већ била стигла. Већина људи је изашла, а исцрпљенист им се јасно осликавала на лицима. Збуњенo су је пoсматрали, oчима препуних питања на кoја oна није желела дати oдгoвoр. Јер акo би све штo је знала рекла наглас, тoликo би пoстoјалo мање шансе да тo не буде истина.

Желела је да то све ипак буде само сан.

У тoм тренутку, више чак није била ни сигурна да ли су учинили дoбру ствар самим тим штo су укинули _'Бескoначну Илузију'_. Ипак је пoнекад лепше сањати, не прoживљавати oву нoћну мoру на јави. Јер тамo си заштићен oд патње, разoчарења. У сну не мoраш да мислиш o тoме шта радиш и шта се дешава, негo се самo препустиш авантури, јер знаш да не мoже да се деси ништа лoше. Акo пoнекад имаш нoћну мoру, знаш да се мoжеш ускoрo прoбудити, и oпет ће бити све у реду. Oвај вештачки сан није дoпустиo да видиш чак ни те лoше слике, у њему си живеo самo oнај живoт кoји си oдувек желеo. У њему не мoраш да се трудиш, не мoраш да се суoчаваш са реалнoшћу живoта, не мoраш да се бринеш шта ћеш радити сутра, и да ли ће сви теби најдражи бити живи.

Какo прихватити стварнoст, када пoстане сувише бoлна? Какo се прoбудити када живoт сам напише трагедију, а ти се oсећаш каo главни јунак тoг рoмана? Али билo какo билo, Сакура је знала да живoт наставља даље и да му тoликo дугује. Јер најлакше је oдустати, а праву љубав пoказујеш акo упркoс свему oстанеш на нoгама. Јер цеo пут у живoту треба да се пoштује, и oнај препун трња, и oнај пoсут латицама ружа. Јер баш та несигурнoст кoја те чека у живoту, тај пoтенцијал среће и несреће, та мала шанса да све буде какo треба дoвoљна је мoтивација да дајеш све oд себе, и пoкажеш да си вредан пoштoвања, да си спoсoбан да oдрастеш у ту oсoбу.

Сакура је oдувек била дoбар ученик и пoзнавала је мнoгo теoрије, али нажалoст тo никада није успевала да примени у пракси, барем не лакo. Али oвo ће мoрати евентуалнo да уради. Самo штo се у oвим првим тренуцими, дoк све јoш није ни дoпрелo дo ње у пoтпунoсти, тo чинилo веoма тешким, чак и немoгућим.

Дoшаo је тренутак кoјег се највише плашила, Шикамару је стајаo испред ње, а иза њега остатак старе банде. Знала је да више не мoже да удугoвлачи, дечкo је биo и сувише паметан, и схватиће и сам шта се издешавалo. Све на њoј је вришталo o тoме да је ситуација oзбиљна и веoма бoлна. Уздахнула је дубoкo, и прoбала штo бoље да се припреми за налет питања.

Нека агoнија пoчне.

...

''Сакура, реци нам шта је било'', први је упитао Киба.

Када је покушала да отвори уста, из њих није ништа изашло.

Приметивши то, Шикамару јој је пришао и ставио руку на рамена, ''Покушај да се смириш и реци нам само разлог што си таква, без додатних објашњавања.''

Сакура је била захвална.

''Имали су последњу борбу'', успела је да изговори после пар секунди тишине.

''Ко?'', упитао је Ћоузи.

Шикамару је одговорио уместо Сакуре, ''Наруто и Саске''

''Нема шансе, зар није он помагао у рату?'', Киба се јасно сећао како је био бесан када се појавио али и да се понадао да су стари догађаји остали у прошлости.

''Саске је вероватно открио своје планове чим је заједнички непријатељ био поражен и Наруто је био приморан да се бори са њим'', наставио је да објашњава Шикамару као да је и сам био сведок свему, ''Зар није тако?''

Сакурино ћутање је потврдило његова закључивања.

''Па! Требао сам да знам, тај бедник!'', Киба је био бесан, ''Али не разумем зашто изгледаш тако, Наруто га је пребио сигурно, њему нема равног, и није крај света! Саскеа је свакако чекао затвор.''

''Сакура-сан?'', увек тако љубазни Ли је погледао ка њој, желећи да им разјасни детаљније ситуацију. Плашио се горих вести.

Када је она подигла главу, почела је да још више дрхти, и дисање јој је постало тешко. Није желела да им разбије ову лепшу реалност у којој су и даље живели, ''Сувише је болно, не могу''

''Немој ми рећи да је мртав? Иако ми није драго, тако је можда и боље, изгубио је наше поверење још одавно. Није заслужио да плачеш за њим.'', Киба и даље није разумео.

Шикамару је то било довољно. Он је знао да није његова смрт проузроковала ово. Нарута више није било. Полако и смирено је рекао: ''Обоје су мртви.'', и са тиме је пала тешка тишина. Свако је имао замрзнуто лице, и очи које нису поверовале у то шта је управо речено.

Начин његовог причања се није поклапало са унутрашњим стањем. Вест га је јако погодила. Отац му је такође погинуо у рату, али је знао да ће временом прихватити тај губитак. Али Нарутов - начин на који је плавушан живео, ствари које је постигао, све оне су створиле слику о незаустављивој сили, он их је све натерао да поверују да су чуда могућа. Шикамару није био другачији, и он је пао под тај спел. Због тога је ово било још горе. Осетио је као да је нагло пао и ударио у земљу после невероватог лета. Вратио се изненада у овај стари, досадни, депресивни, безнадежни свет. Реални свет.

Тај мали идиот. Чињеница да је био у немогућности да плаче, чинила је све ово још болнијим. Разумео је зашто Сакура није могла да прича, за њу мора да је било много теже, оба друга из Тима 7 су јој погинула, њене сузе су за сада пресушиле. Погледао је накратко и Хинату, њени јецаји су били исто толико страшни, а рука је стезала униформу преко срца. Сви су знали да је била заљубљена у њега. Овај губитак ће бити јако тежак да се преболи.

...

Сакура није знала колико су ту седели, свако задубљен у сопствене мисли, успомене. Али постојале су још неке ствари које је морала да исприча, а како није имала снаге замолила је Ино да својом техником покаже свима своја сећања. И тако су сви имали прилику да посматрају последње догађаје рата, од тренутка када су били заробљени у илузији. Једно је било сигурно, прави противници Наруту и Саскеу су могли бити једино њих двојица један другоме.

То сада више није било важно.

...

Сви се изнанадише када се појавио Јамато. Сви они су били заборавили на њега, са овим најновијим вестима, нико се није сетио особе која није ни имала прилику да се бори у рату.

''Сакура, можеш ли ми рећи где је Какаши-семпај? И он је требао да буде ту са вама, зар не?''

''Претпостављам да сте чули лоше вести, он је остао са њима, а с'обзиром на то да је већ био исцрпљен, вероватно је накратко изгубио свест, поготово након тог трауматичног догађаја.'', Шикамару му је одговорио.

''Да, то звучи као он. Не радујем се виђењу његовог лица после свега овога. Превише тога га је снашло у животу, превише драгих људи је морао да сахрани'', наставио је Јамато, обрве су му биле намрштене а лице показивало тугу као и свачије, ''Нисам сигуран како ће ово поднети, али се надам да ће бити јак, јер нам је потребна његова снага више него икада. Одлучено је да ће постати Шести Хокаге, због тога сам дошао, да пренесем те вести. Пети се повлачи са позиције. Али наравно, ово важи само ако не подлегне под овим новим теретом и кривици.''

Нико није деловао изненађено. Једном се ово већ замало десило, само што је било одложено. Сада, када Нарута више нема, нико није био заслужнији титуле. Какаши је био способан, веома паметан и одговоран шиноби. Чак и без шарингана је имао потребне предиспозиције за ту улогу. Било је само питање његове тренутне воље да преузме ту важну позицију. Свима је била позната његова наклоност ка претераном осећају кривице због свега, па чак и ствари које су биле ван његовог утицаја. Ако преживи ово, он је њихов нови Хокаге.

...

Имајући времена да мало размисли Шикамару је упитао Сакуру да ли је сигурна да су Наруто и Саске заиста мртви. На шта су сви дигли главе.

''Како то мислиш Шика? Наравно да сам сигурна.'', али против њене сагласности, трачак наде се пробудио.

''Ово ме је копкало још од тренутка када смо посматрали твоја сећања. Гледајући њих двојицу и то шта су постали натерало ме је да помислим да се нормалана правила не односе на њих. Искрено мислим да је све могуће, јер су примили натприродне моћи. Наруто је исцелио Какашијево око, а поред тога спасио је живот Гај-сенсеју. Могуће је да су живи.'''

Те речи, иако ништа још није било сигурно, пробудиле су нову наду. Отклониле су стрес и очај који су осећали. Поред тога, фигура која се приближавала помогла је да избрише и последњи део сумње.

Маскирани, сребрнокоси, веома уморни човек је долазио носећи у наручју очигледно тешко повређеног момка. Наруто је био без свести, али _жив_. У скролу на леђима је највероватније било Саскеово тело.

...

''Значи погрешили смо, преживео је?'', упитала је Сакура. Осећала је као да има нову прилику да живи. Њен најбољи пријатељ је био жив, имаће прилику да се искупи за све. Вртлог емоција у коме се нашла, био је невероватан.

'''Да, изгледа да смо погрешили, на њих не делују нормална правила. Једва се извукао, док Саске није био те среће. Прекасно је увидео грешке које је начинио.'', Какаши је могао да осети како се његова савест не слаже са речима које је изустио, али је ипак остао при томе, јер је то било важније. Иако ће га Наруто највероватније мрзети када сазна, ''Наруто је одбранио свет од последње претње, и радиће на очувању веза које смо успоставили током рата, на тај начин ћемо одржати прави мир. Он као Херој ће бити заједничка тачка, темељ на коме ћемо изградити мостове за светлију будућност. Никада нећемо дозволити да се овако нешто понови.'', завршио је оштрим тоном који је осликавао његову ватрену жељу за тим.

Какаши је знао да ће му се ово једном обити о главу, али тренутно је морао ипак да гледа ширу слику. Није било паметно да се права истина сазна. Пет највећих нација су се тек ујединиле, те везе су биле слабе. Знање о томе да је Наруто – _особа којој су се сви дивили, и од кога се очекивало да увек има њихове најбоље интересе на уму_, био вољан да умре заједно са Саскеом – _особом која је на широко била позната као издајник и опасни криминалац_, није никако могло да помогне одржању мира. Саме ствари за коју се Наруто се борио, поред тога што је желео да врати пријатеља. Истина је могла бити схваћена као да му није искрено стало до других. Мада су његови разлози били много компликованији, други то не би разумели. То је деловало себично. Очекивања која су сви имали од њега су била нереална и превелика, али сам Наруто их је створио. До сада је чинио немогуће ствари, и постао идол у којег верују, ка коме теже. Какаши је знао да људи нису спремни да увиде како је он само човек, са врлинама и манама. Требао им је и даље неко у кога ће се угледати. Наруто је постао тај симбол наде, херој, заштитник. Зато је та слика очувана.

А Какаши ће бити ту за правог, несигурног, несавршеног и највероватније сломљеног Нарута. За Нарута као нормално људско биће, са прелепом душом.

...

Свакако се није радовао тренутку када ће морати да му каже шта се 'десило' и како сада ствари стоје. Наруто ће се пробудити у другачијем свету. Ствари су се у многоме промениле од тренутка када је постао његов студент, и више никада неће бити исте. Цео његов живот се вртео око Саскеа, друга из Тима, ривала, реинкарнираног брата, ... _првог пријатеља_. Он је био та сила која га је терала напред, његов главни фокус. Биће тешко, али између опције да га изгуби заувек и ове, Какашију није било тешко да прихвати ову реалност која је била непроцењиво боља. Био је вољан је да прихвати последице својих акција, и све што је потребно да му помогне.

_'Наруто, обећавам да ћу од сада увек бити уз тебе. Чак и ако само будеш желео некога на коме ћеш ослободити бес. Ја ћу бити ту да покупим твоје делиће и подигнем те на ноге. Имаћеш моју безусловну подршку.'_

_**'Ово је мој завет, моје последње обећање.'**_

* * *

><p>Вести о Хероју Четвртог великог рата су се брзо прочуле.<p>

...

Какашија су стигле и оне о новом Хокагеу. Није се томе радовао, али је знао да ће прихватити и ту дужност. Тсунаде је била већ стара и заслужила је одмор. Он ће чувати ту позицију док Наруто не буде био спреман да је преузме. Али пре свега тога остало је много ствари да се резреше.

...

Коначно, био је скоро код куће. Какаши је могао да осети у ваздуху. Коноха чека да буде удисана. Али прво, Наруто мора да буде однешен у болницу. Онда ће отићи кући да се заслужено одмори. Тек када се све слегне, онда ће осетити праве последице рата који су преживели.

...

Октобар 13. , око 5 сати ујутру – напокон је ушао у свој мали стан, осећао се потпуно исцрпљено, практично као ходајући леш. Није знао одакле му снага да све ово издржи.

''Стигао сам!'', шапнуо је празном дому знајући да нема ко да га чује нити да му узврати поздравом. По први пут је пожелео да га неко ипак дочека. Дубоко је удахнуо устајали мирис. Јако му је недостајала кућа, надао се да ће му донети жељену утеху. Једина друга ствар коју је урадио, била је да се баци на кревет и затвори болне очи. Можда је добар ноћни сан било једино што му је недостајало.

Да, вала баш !

Али био је то савршени почетак остатка његовог живота.

* * *

><p><strong>АН** Хвала на пажњи ! **:)**


End file.
